


Soft

by KylaraIngress



Series: Kylara's 221Bs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: A short 221B about John's relationship expectations.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog the thing.](http://kylaraingress.tumblr.com/post/177473425452/soft-a-221b)
> 
> And MS Word says this is 221 words. {sticks out tongue to AO3's word count.}

What surprises John about Sherlock when they finally get together is how soft Sherlock is. He knew Sherlock was gentle - it’s not like he’s construction equipment, like he overheard one of the Yarders joke once - but gentle is not always the same as soft. After all, the idea of Sherlock and cuddling is not the most congruent of thoughts.

But there are certain nights, after the two go to bed, where Sherlock will rub his hand up and down John’s back in almost a massage. Not quite a stroke, not quite a pet - it’s a soothing sensation that is surprisingly calming. What isn’t surprising, however, is that it happens on what John has taken to call his own danger nights: when he suspects he may have a nightmare, either about the war or about the fall. While John can’t always predict when he’ll have a nightmare, there are some things that are obvious triggers, and Sherlock - being Sherlock - has deduced them. He strokes John’s back, soothing John’s body in an attempt to sooth his soul.

And while it doesn’t always work - the nightmares still come, even now - Sherlock does make them better, as John no longer is afraid to fall asleep. He closes his eyes, relaxes his mind, and finds it easy to breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ‘construction equipment’ line is a shout-out to IvyBlossom’s “The Quiet Man”, still one of my favorite Sherlock stories.


End file.
